


Playing with Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Collars, F/M, Leashes, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:03:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While William's at work, Grelle will play. In his office, specifically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing with Fire

William pulled on the leash, forcing Grelle's face closer to his lap. She ran her hands—red nails against his black trousers—up his thighs and gave him a smile.  
“Careful, Princess,” William warned. “I'd hate to have to rip all those pretty teeth out.”  
“I can be good,” she assured him, head tilted just enough to tease him.  
William gave her a nod, watching her carefully.  
Grelle reached up, unbuttoning his trousers and, just because she could, unzipped them with her teeth. She looked up at him, grinning and pressing soft lips against exposed fabric.  
“God,” he breathed, wanting nothing more than to force her to hurry up.  
Grelle giggled. “You called?”  
“Just get on with it,” he told her.  
She tugged the fabric out of the way and made a soft whine of disappointment. “And here I thought I was sexy. We'll just have to make do, I suppose”  
William felt her hand stoke him. She managed to draw a small noise of enjoyment from his throat and grinned up at William. He gave a sharp tug on her leash, bringing her face closer to his lap and keeping the tension.  
She seemed to size him up, knowing exactly what he wanted. She leaned in closer and gave William a lick, her faux-innocence doing more for him than any amount of friction ever could. He ran a hand through her hair, tucking the red locks behind her ears.  
“I don't want you to get too messy, princess,” he murmured, cupping her chin.  
“So thoughtful,” she purred, breath warm against him.  
“I can be,” he told her.  
Grelle smiled and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock, pausing to kiss the tip. William watched her, knowing she intended to tease him. He allowed it.  
When she took all of him into her mouth, he made a soft noise of interest.  
“Anne's been teaching you some things,” he noted.  
She hummed around him and he watched so much to grab her hair, to force her to move. Instead, he let her bob her head, tongue running over him.  
“God, you learn so fast,” he said. “She must keep you almost all day with your lessons.”  
Grelle paused, all of William in her mouth. She looked up at him, creating a mental image William knew he would be thinking about for a while. He ran a hand through her hair, giving her his approval.  
“Princess, don't tease,” he begged. “You're being cruel.”  
She moved again, purposely making an obscene slurping noise. Grelle kept the tip of William's cock in her mouth, lapping innocently at the tip.  
“Princess,” William warned.  
Grelle pulled off of him with a wet pop and grinned. “I like hearing you beg.” She ran her tongue along him again.  
“Angelina's made you wicked.”  
“I was wicked before,” she said softly, giving the tip another lap. “You just never bothered to notice.”  
“Please don't be a cruel little princess,” he begged, pulling on her leash and forcing her face closer to him.   
For a moment, William wondered what it would be like to be cruel right back, to pull on the leash and make her choke. He decided against it when she took him back into her mouth. She bobbed her head, working earnestly for once.  
William would've cried out when he felt himself losing control, but he bit his lip. Softly, he groaned, “Princess.”  
But she continued in spite of his warning. William spilled herself down her throat and looked down at her. She swallowed and sucked, making sure not to leave a single drop.  
William put an arm over his eyes, glasses pressed into his face. “You're going to murder me with the horrible thoughts you're putting into my head.”  
Grelle, giving William a last lick before quickly fixing his clothes, teased, “You should tell me about them. Maybe they can be more than just thoughts.”  
William reached down, unclasping the collar. He tossed it into the lower drawer of his desk. “Honestly, we shouldn't do things like this in the office.”  
Grelle, resting her cheek against his thigh, ran her fingers up his other leg, knee to hip. “I didn't see you complaining.”  
“That's because you cut off any of my complaints with that filthy mouth of yours,” William said.  
Grelle stood up and crossed her arms. “Y'know what? I like you better when you call me princess.”   
As she left, William stared. He picked up his pen, but found himself unable to do much more than tap it against his desk.  
She turned and left, giving William a grin. “We can try some of those things, though. I'm willing to try anything.” Softly, she closed his office door behind him, leaving William more than a little hot and bothered.


End file.
